


We'll muddle through this somehow

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, ToT: Chocolate Box, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: The expedition is almost over. Soon, they'll have to part ways. But for how long? Tuuri has some ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Hi, Kiraly! I find myself thinking about these two, and wondering what they might do after the Silent World. Something tells me that Tuuri wouldn't want to be separated from Reynir for long... :)

Tuuri's question hangs in the air. It takes Reynir a moment to think of a way to respond – and even when he does come up with something, it isn't a real answer, not exactly.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know." Reynir puts his head in his hands, bites his lip, and thinks hard. "What _can_ we do when this is over?"

His chest tightens as he thinks about it, trying to imagine what they could do. So many things have happened over the course of this unexpected adventure. Some of those things have been better than others. Okay, okay, so hiding inside that tuna crate was one of the stupidest things he'd ever done; even if he _had_ ended up in Bornholm, it would have been one of the worst decisions of his life, to say nothing of leaving Iceland in the first place.

But getting close to Tuuri was one of the good things that happened to him. In fact, he thinks, it's one of the best things that he's ever experienced. Getting _this_ close to her is... it's definitely something he never could have dreamed of. But what about when it's all over?

It's good that they're alone, that they're here in the quiet while everyone else is working outside of the tank, putting things together, getting things ready for the journey home. They wouldn't be able to have this conversation without this tiny sliver of privacy; they have little enough of that as it is. The uniform that Reynir has been mending rests in his lap, neglected from the moment that Tuuri started talking. It's always been hard to concentrate on other tasks when she's saying something.

He thinks about having to end it, to leave what they have. It's bad. It's awful. It _hurts_.

"Well..."

Reynir doesn't lift his head. Just peeks at her from between his fingers. Watches her. Tuuri's at her desk, and until only a moment ago, she had been hard at work, transcribing one of the documents they found. It's one of the last ones that she will have a chance to work on before they all leave Denmark to return to civilization. Maybe that is what made her ask him about his plans; thinking about it, and realizing just how soon it is that the two of them will be separated. Now, she sits back as she considers all this, her soft hands resting on the typewriter keys, unmoving.

"We could send letters to each other," Reynir offers.

Tuuri hesitates. "...We could," she says, after a moment. "But for how long? It isn't the same as just being able to talk to you. And it's slow."

He doesn't have a good response to that, so he doesn't give one. Instead, he drifts over to her. Stands behind her, and after a second of wondering whether he should or not, he lets his hands settle on her shoulders. Slides them, slowly, upward to cup her head. She leans into his touch, closes her eyes, tilts her head against his hands. "...We'll figure something out," Reynir says softly, and thinks, _Somehow_.

A smile spills over Tuuri's mouth. "I could go to Iceland with you," she says. There's humour in her tone, but only a little, and after a second he realizes that even if she's speaking lightly, she's actually serious.

Reynir laughs. He doesn't know whether to say _Yes!_ , or _What?!_ "Maybe. Um. I'd like that. And I think my parents would love to meet you! But what your job back home? And Lalli and Onni?"

"...Oh." Maybe she didn't think of that. Maybe she was hoping that he wouldn't bring up Keuruu. Or that he'd ask about her family in general, amd her brother in particular. Either way, Tuuri's lips twist a bit in thought. "Well, I would have to go back to Keuruu for a little while – I'm sure there are things I'll need to do there, you know?" She takes a deep breath. "But then, after that, I could join you. Lalli will be fine." A pause. "And it doesn't matter whether Onni likes it or not."

"Are you sure?" Reyir tilts his head a little, watching her. There was some hesitation in her voice; he's sure he heard it. She sounds as if she's ready to dismiss whatever her brother might say, but maybe she's just telling him that. Maybe she's just telling _herself_ that.

"He couldn't stop me from taking this job, and he won't be able to stop me from going to Iceland if I want to, either."

"Well, yeah, but –" Reynir opens his mouth, then shuts it. The words aren't coming out right. The questions are there, hanging in the air between them. _Won't you miss him?_ and _Are you sure you want to? He'll be worried sick!_ But oh, no, Tuuri has that stubborn look on her face. Reynir has seen that look before. He knows what it means.

He won't be able to discuss this with her. Not today, at least. Maybe not tomorrow.

Or maybe she'll just think about it herself. Later. And make a decision then. On her own.

Maybe.

"Okay," Reynir says, gently sliding his fingers through Tuuri's hair. It has grown longer over the last little while. They've been so busy preparing to return, there hasn't been time for her to trim it, and while it's still short, it's fluffier than he's ever seen it. "That sounds okay. I mean, I'll need to stay at home for a while, too, before I go back to the city and enrol in the academy and... learn whatever it is that they teach about magic over there. Um." He stumbles over the words, feels heat rising in his cheeks as he realizes, once again, just how little he knows. "My mother is probably worried sick."

"Do you think she'll forgive you?"

Tuuri is teasing, he can tell, but that just makes Reynir flush even more, the heat creeping all over his cheeks and ears and neck. "Yeah," he mumbles. "I think so. She's probably more scared than angry."

"That's good, then." Tuuri sighs, a relaxed sound that slips out slowly. She smiles and lets her head rest against Reynir's hands. "....I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Reynir continues stroking her hair, sliding his fingers through it. She's serious, he thinks. She's really, actually, completely serious about this. She's talking as if this is definitely going to happen, as if this is something that _will_ happen, and she's serious. 

He thinks that he ought to protest, that he ought to say _what if_ , because neither of them can be sure about it at this point, no matter how much they want it to happen.

 _Then again_ , Reynir thinks, as he brushes his thumb against her cheek. _Then again, Tuuri knows what she's doing_. Of course she does! He didn't sign up for this, but _she_ did; and if she was determined enough to go into the Silent World, even though she knew exactly what dangers would be waiting for her there – then a move to Iceland would be nothing for someone like her.

"Okay," Reynir says softly. "I'm glad."

He dips his head and brushes a kiss to her forehead.

No matter what, they'll find a way somehow. Together.


End file.
